


Сообщники

by Jadaite



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-27
Updated: 2008-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29657106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadaite/pseuds/Jadaite
Relationships: Brad Crawford/Schuldig





	Сообщники

Шульдих умыл лицо ледяной водой, задержав прохладную ладонь на горячем, словно в лихорадке, лбу, и шумно выдохнул задержанный воздух. В сортире кафетерия с гордым названием «Шик» воняло хуже, чем в авгиевых конюшнях, но молодому человеку, похоже, было совершенно наплевать на отвратительный запах. Его волновали менее приземлённые вещи, в противоположность мухе, которая, флегматично жужжа, летала вокруг видавшего лучшего виды унитаза у дальней стены.

В этом чёртовом городке, где каждый житель на виду, как стодолларовая купюра на центральном проспекте среди белого дня, было невозможно найти никаких сведений о человеке, который, по утверждению компетентных источников, здесь должен был находиться. Это была жопа, и принадлежала она Банеле, являющимся непосредственным начальством недавно принятого в штат агента. Толстая, с целюллитом и многолетними последствиями, потому что первое задание, как ни крути, а выходило полным провалом.

Дверь открылась с ноги, и внутрь отхожего места ввалился высокий широкоплечий парень. Он выругался на дикой смеси американского и французского, закрыв рукавом нос, нетвердой походкой добрел до сортира, пару раз махнул рукой, отгоняя муху, и, втянув воздух в легкие через рот, расстегнул ширинку, достал член… Шульдих досматривать не стал. Что интересного может быть в ссущем по соседству мужике?

Стоило, судя по звукам, парню закончить своё дело, как дверь снова распахнулась от сильного толчка, чуть не слетев с петель, и в уборную ввалилось сразу три шкафа с антресолями.

— О! Кого мы тут видим?! – воскликнул тот, что был покрупнее, в кожаной косухе и желтой припухлостью на правой скуле.

Поспешно вжикнула застегиваемая молния, и парень обернулся.

— Отвали, Джекки. Или хочешь ещё получить пиздюлей?

Качок побагровел и сделал шаг вперёд. Двое оставшихся продемонстрировали немаленькие кулачки с кастетами.

— Ты. Урод. Труп.

— Никакого чувства самосохранения, — пожаловался парень было собравшемуся по тихому свинтить от местных разборок Шульдиху.

— Этот козел с тобой?

Второй шкаф преградил путь к отступлению.

— Джекки, ну ты совсем охуел на маминых бобах?!

Как и следовало ожидать, после этой фразы события начали развиваться как по накатанной. Дешевая американская драка не поделивших что-то подростков окончилась сбитыми костяшками, сломанными челюстями и препровождением местным блюстителем порядка за решетку.

— А классно ты ему врезал, — фыркнул Шульдих, вытягиваясь на жесткой койке.

— Ты тоже ничего, — ответил его сокамерник. – Кстати, что делаешь в этой дыре, и как тебя зовут?

— Шульдих... то есть Ник.

— Шульдих?

— Рабочий псевдоним, а тут я ищу одного неуловимого человека. А ты? По обоим пунктам.

— Брэд. Бью морды козлам, шляюсь по бабам, в общем, всячески разлагаюсь до начала учёбы-работы, и как меня всё это затрахало.

Шульдих расхохотался. Этот парень ему безумно нравился.

— Слушай, а ты тогда тут всех знаешь? Может, поможешь?

— А кого тебе надо?

— Брэндон Майрс. Ничего имя не говорит?

Брэд пожал плечами:

— Брэндон… Брэндон… имя знакомое.

Шульдих, заинтересовавшись, сел. Его новый приятель был первым человеком, которому это имя что-то напоминало. Главное, чтобы не рекламу по телевидению.

— И?

— А зачем он тебе?

— Этот хрен моржовый написал доклад по экстрасенсорике, который заинтересовал моего босса. Мне надо разыскать его, уломать на интервью и привезти сенсацию в редакцию.

Брэд покосился на скривившегося рыжего парня и хмыкнул:

— Ну, начинай.

— Что начинать? – не понял тот.

— Как что? Начинай уламывать.

Шульдих подался вперёд.

— Ты шутишь?!

— Ничуть, — покачал парень в ответ головой. – А что не так?

— Ты как-то не похож на… человека, занимающегося паранормальными способностями.

— Одно другому не мешает, — пожал плечами Брэд.

— А почему тебя зовут не Брэндон?

— Потому что это псевдоним, чтобы меньше всяких придурков лезло. Мне своих хватает выше крыши, — заметив скептическое выражение на лице Шульдиха, он добавил, — Не веришь во всю эту спиритическую ерунду?

— Нет, — отмахнулся Ник.

— Я тоже. Но через пять минут к нам придет шериф и скажет, что я свободен, потому что ему позвонили из моего университета. Я уйду, а ты останешься ещё на час. У твоего Банели небанальная встреча на столе с грудастой секретаршей.

— Эй, я не говорил тебе его имени!

— Я оракул, — усмехнулся Брэд. – Но можешь продолжать не верить.

Дверь открылась. В камеру заглянул шериф:

— Мистер Кроуфорд, вы свободны. Приношу свои извинения за случившееся.

Шульдих проводил ошарашенным взглядом ускользнувшую прямо из рук жертву и с щелчком захлопнул челюсть.

Насколько юный журналист никому никогда не верил на слово, но даже его стена из скепсиса пошатнулась, когда ровно час спустя, как и обещал ему Брэндон… то есть Брэд, он оказался на полупустынной улице. Добропорядочные жители этого захолустья, скорее всего, отдавали дань перерыву и жрали. Стоило подумать о еде, как в животе призывно заурчало. Заприметив на другой стороне улицы забегаловку, Ник поспешил туда: подкрепить силы и обдумать дальнейший план действий.

Бекон, яичница и чай спасли мир! Как выяснилось из завязавшегося разговора с милой официанткой, мистер Кроуфорд снимал квартиру в центре города, встречался с уродиной Диной и гонял на байке по ночам. В общем, был обычным таким парнем, несмотря на своё придурковатое хобби.

Распрощавшись со словоохотливой девушкой, взяв номер её сотового и оставив чаевые, Шульдих отправился искать нужный ему дом. Пробродил он недолго.

— Открыто, Ник, — раздалось из-за двери, перед которой Шульдих топтался уже пару минут, про себя проговаривая шаблон речи, с которой он обратится к жертве.

От неожиданности журналист вздрогнул и, несмотря на то, чтобы был атеистом, перекрестился. Он легонько толкнул дверь, и она, что характерно, открылась. Прихожая была уютной и светлой, из комнаты справа доносилась какая-то возня. Шульдих прошел туда и замер на пороге, любуясь живописной картиной борьбы циклопа и Одиссея. Громадный сенбернар подмял под себя не маленького Кроуфорда и со щенячьим удовольствием слюнявил ему лицо, пока тот пытался нацепить на собаку ошейник.

— Малыш, тише!

— Ничего себе «малыш», — хмыкнул журналист.

— Что выросло, — отплевываясь, сообщил Брэд строгим голосом, совершенно не вязавшимся с его незавидным положением.

Наконец, ему удалось застегнуть ошейник и спихнуть с себя довольного собой сенбернара.

— Зачем ты дискредитируешь меня перед гостем? – укорил хозяин собаку, на которую слова произвели обратный ожидаемому эффект. Вместо того чтобы застыдиться, она залаяла и с удвоенной силой завиляла хвостом. Когда Малыша удалось угомонить, Кроуфорд пожаловался, – Вот так и живем.

— Да уж, не скучаете.

— А ты, я вижу, парень упрямый. Пришел уламывать?

Шульдих широко улыбнулся.

— Типа того. Только не уламывать, а взять интервью. Зачем время терять?

— А с чего ты решил, что я соглашусь?

— Банальная логика. Если бы ты не хотел, ты бы не признался, что Брэндон Майрс — это твой псевдоним.

— Подловил, — хмыкнул Кроуфорд. – Ну, давай сюда свои вопросы. Только чур не раскрывать мой рабочий псевдоним.

— А ты даешь интервью только и исключительно мне.

— Наглеешь, — не без удовольствия протянул собеседник. – Будем делать тайну до известных пределов?

— А что? Ты достаточно всколыхнул общественность, чтобы претендовать на место на олимпе славы, — усмехнулся новоиспеченный журналист, подражая своим более опытным коллегам.

— Не делай так, — шепотом предупредил Брэд.

— Как — так? – почему-то так же понижая голос, спросил Шульдих.

— У Малыша аллергия на циников, жлобов и страховых агентов, – обезоруживающе улыбнулся хозяин собаки.

Ник нервно сглотнул. С собаками у него было специфическое взаимопонимание: они терпеть не могли его и спешили нагадить всеми доступными способами, а он, всё детство мечтавший о четвероногом друге, к двенадцати годам был «счастливым» обладателем трёх укусов, бесчисленного количества уколов от бешенства и классовой ненависти.

— Может, того… пойдем на кухню или на улицу? Погода чудесная. И не будем Малышу спать мешать?

Кроуфорд спрятал улыбку и согласно кивнул в сторону выхода из комнаты. Предлагать Шульдиху дважды не пришлось, тот поспешил покинуть опасную территорию и не искушать судьбу.

***

В прокуренной насквозь комнате витал одурительный запах секса. Два разгоряченных тела валялись на смятой постели в нелепых позах только что кончавших людей. Когда тишину разорвал пронзительный визг мобильника, он поглаживал её по груди и размышлял на тему того, насколько ему лениво тащиться в душ. Шульдих выругался с непередаваемым немецким акцентом, всякий раз проявляющимся, стоило ему лишь немного расслабиться. Номер телефона оказался ему незнаком.

— Алло? – прохрипел Ник в трубку.

— Аллоха! Пацифисты ждут тебя на сходке добровольцев!

— Какого хера… — начал был Шульдих возмущенно, но в трубке раздался знакомый смех. – Кроуфорд?

— Да, дорогой, — ещё посмеиваясь, отозвался он. – Я в Нью-Йорке, и если тебя всё ещё интересует тема моего нового доклада, то у тебя есть ровно час на то, чтобы поймать меня за ланчем и вытрясти из бедного Майрса всю душу. Я улетаю в Сан-Франциско. Мой рейс отложили в связи с техническими неполадками.

Шульдих улыбнулся хищной улыбкой, которой могли бы позавидовать не только акулы пера, но и просто акулы.

— Ник, ты куда? – окликнула его девушка, соблазнительно изгибаясь на постели.

— Работа, детка.

Она скрестила руки на груди.

— Опять? Ты же обещал, что на сегодня никаких дел.

— Я не могу упустить такой шанс, — пробормотал он, сосредоточенно пытаясь одновременно запрыгнуть в джинсы и застегнуть рубашку.

— Уйду я от тебя…

— К кому?

— К Фреду.

— Слишком волосатый, — фыркнул насмешливо Ник, увернулся от наигранно возмущенно брошенной подушки и, схватив сумку, со вчерашнего дня сиротливо валяющуюся на полу, вылетел из комнаты вон.

Аэропот встретил его легким недовольным матерком и лицемерно огромными залами. Кроуфорд нашелся в одном из пяти кафетериев. Он смаковал эспрессо. В строгом деловом костюме с небрежно брошенной на второй стул сумкой дорогого ноутбука он совсем не походил на раздолбая в полинявших от времени, а не по воле производителей джинсах и легкой расстегнутой рубашке, каким Шульдих запомнил его с последней их встречи.

— Мистер Майрс, не подскажете, а вы не знакомы с развратником и тунеядцем Кроуфордом? – насмешливо бросил Ник, подкравшись со спины.

— Естественно, знаком. На следующем спиритическом сеансе я передам ему вашу горячую любовь, — невозмутимо откликнулся Брэд, но, обернувшись, не выдержал и расхохотался.

— Давно не виделись, — Шульдих крепко пожал руку своему знакомому.

— Всего пару месяцев, — фыркнул Кроуфорд, приглашая устроиться напротив.

Подошедший официант расторопно поставил перед Ником чашку чая.

— Я подумал, что после хорошего траха у тебя совсем пересохнет в глотке, — светским тоном пояснил Брэд, пряча глаза за упавшей на лицо челкой.

— Вуайерист, — прошипел Шульдих, обжегшись кипятком и неприлично высунув язык на прохладный воздух.

— Мы живем в свободной стране, — улыбнулся Кроуфорд.

— Типа, не пойман, не вор?

— По всем поправкам Конституции. Тем более, ты же в меня не веришь, — Брэд наигранно пожал плечами.

— Не-а… не верю. Ни в тебя, ни в Санта-Клауса, ни в зону 51, — улыбнулся Шульдих и, вооружившись блокнотом и ручкой, демонстративно подался вперед, выражая всем свои видом готовность внимать светилу этой разновидности псевдо науки.

— Ну, слушай тогда… — качнул головой Кроуфорд, сняв очки, отложил их на столик и потер переносицу.

— Брэндон, а нафига тебе очки? – вдруг задал заинтересовавший его вопрос Ник.

— Для солидности, — хмыкнул оракул. – Они добавляют мне пару лет.

Журналист откинулся на спинку стула и звонко расхохотался. Этот чокнутый оракул был полон сюрпризов, как история разведок в период холодной войны. Чем с ним разбираться, проще уж ноги в цемент и на дно Гудзона.

— А что, так девушки принимают за маленького мальчика и не дают?

— Нет. Так взрослые дяди не дают субсидии на продолжение моих исследований.

— Можно подумать, ты работаешь на правительство.

— Поверь мне, дяди, о которых идёт речь, намного более требовательны, чем люди в чёрном, — усмехнулся Кроуфорд.

— Ты меня заинтриговал. На кого работает гений околоестественных наук мистер Брэндон Майрс?

— Секрет фирмы.

— Вот не любишь ты меня, противный, — капризно протянул Шульдих, заметив, как пристально за ними наблюдает официант.

— Противным не люблю точно, — фыркнул Кроуфорд. – Но подожди, я допью мой кофе, и мы можем пойти в туалет…

— Как это романтично! – проворковал корреспондент.

Поднос, уставленный разнообразной посудой, с грохотом упал неподалеку.

— Я всегда знал, что этот мир погубит недотрахит и длинные уши, — даже не повернув головы, прокомментировал оракул.

— Кстати, о длинных ушах… как ты сумел оставить Малыша одного?

— Легко, — ответил Брэд с улыбкой. И, заметив удивление в глазах напротив, добавил, — Меня только попросили присмотреть за ним. Это не моя собака.

— Ты мой идеал, — лучезарно констатировал Шульдих. – У тебя нет собаки, зато есть сумасшедшее чувство юмора и божественное тело.

— Звучит как предложение бумажника и постели.

— Практически. Ты согласен? – Шульдих склонил голову на бок.

— Поверь мне, дорогой, я зарабатываю намного больше тебя, а ты всего лишь паразитируешь на этом, — Кроуфорд выразительно постучал пальцем по виску.

— Было бы на чем, — фыркнул корреспондент.

— То есть тебе материал не нужен? Ну, как скажешь… я никогда не мог сказать тебе «нет».

— Скажи мне «нет».

— Нет. Вот видишь.

Они оба расхохотались. То, что бессмысленное словесное фехтование развлекало обоих, они выяснили ещё в первую их встречу.

— Кстати, а что ты имеешь против собак? Я ведь правильно понимаю, что это не реакция на Малыша?

— Я имею против них то, что они имеют против меня что-то.

— О как!

— Могём, а иногда даже можем, — подмигнул Шульдих.

— Слушай, а ты точно корреспондент, а не страховой агент?

— Это с чего такое неправомерное обвинение?

— Ну, у Малыша очень хороший нюх на них, а язык у тебя, что помело.

— Куда агентам до нас, акул пера, — презрительно отрезал репортер. – Кстати, о моей работе… Ты меня позвал, чтобы поделиться материалами. Я весь буквально превратился в слух.

— А, да. Точно, — ответил Кроуфорд и поднялся со своего места.

— Ты куда? – опешил Шульдих.

— На рейс заканчивается посадка.

— А как же интервью?

— Я же тебе сказал, что у тебя есть только час времени. С доездом.

— Кр-роуфор-рд, — прорычал Шульдих, поднимаясь. – Ты меня зачем позвал?!

— Ну, мне одному стало скучно дожидаться моего рейса.

— Я убью тебя, — уверенно сказал рыжий.

Кроуфорд предусмотрительно загородился ноутом от наступающего на него с кровожадным выражением на лице Шульдиха.

— Ты этого не сделаешь.

— Это ещё почему?

— Во-первых, я эксклюзивный источник свежачка, а во-вторых, ноут очень дорогой.

— Это должно быть для меня аргументом?

— Это аргумент для меня. Так что на… держи, — Кроуфорд вручил Шульдиху флешку. – Там всё, что я хотел тебе сказать.

И прежде чем растерявшийся Шульдих успел ответить, оракул испарился в толпе.

***

Шульдих — создание не мстительное, а потому первый десять звонков в районе четырех-пяти утра Кроуфорд отследил без применения своих способностей. От следующих шести его уберег только Дар. Но вот от пощечины девушки, c которой он провел ночь, предвидение не спасло.

— Козёл! – выплюнула она, схватила сумочку и вылетела прочь.

Кроуфорд только успел открыть рот, чтобы потребовать объяснений, но в комнате никого уже не осталось, а в прихожей оглушительно хлопнула дверь.

— И что это было? – философски спросил он сам себя.

— Сцена, дорогой, — пропел Шульдих, появляясь на пороге его комнаты. – С добрым утром!

Всё встало на свои места.

— Шульдих, ты – сука! – с восхищением воскликнул оракул.

— Нет, я – высокоорганизованный кобель, — улыбнулся рыжий и добавил, — Кофе будешь?

Сердиться на такое было решительно невозможно.

— Без сахара? – въедливо уточнил Кроуфорд, принимая чашку.

— Без. Зато со сливками.

Брэд потёр горящую щёку, хмыкнул и, сделав осторожный глоток, блаженно сощурился.

— И чем обязан?

— Я не с пустыми руками.

— За кофе спасибо, но не думаешь же ты, что я поверю в твои чистые намерения?

— Да я практически святой и весь такой трепещущий…

— Как девственница в брачную ночь?

— Ну… ты с девственницами когда спал в последний раз?

— Предпочитаю более искушенных девушек.

— Оно и чувствуется, что ничего ты о них не знаешь.

— Слово специалиста? – Кроуфорд склонил голову на бок, наблюдая за тем, как Шульдих брезгливо отодвигает от себя носком тапочка, носок. Чистый, между прочим.

— Не сбивай меня с мысли, я сам собьюсь.

— Как скажешь, darling.

— Какие у тебя планы на ближайший месяц?

— Не поверишь, но работать.

Шульдих выдернул из-под себя позабытый девушкой в порыве чувств лифчик.

— Я вижу. Ты работаешь, — протянул он ехидно.

Кроуфорд, даже не думая смущаться, хищно улыбнулся в ответ и почти ласково пропел:

— Завидуешь?

— Было бы чему.

— Ну… хочешь предсказание?

— Давай.

— Если мы с тобой когда-нибудь переспим, ты уже никогда не пойдешь налево.

— Полагаешь, мне настолько понравится? – брови Ника взлетели.

— Нет, я тебя пристрелю. Потому что мне будет точно звёздно.

— Ты гей?

— А ты нет?

— Не отвечай вопросом на вопрос.

— Не задавай идиотских вопросов, — отмахнулся Кроуфорд и отставил чашку с кофе на прикроватную тумбочку. – Так за каким хером ты ко мне приехал?

Кроуфорд отбросил простынь в сторону и флегматично продефилировал мимо притихшего корреспондента в сторону ванны. Шульдих проследил за ним заинтересованным взглядом. Ему в голову до этого разговора как-то не приходил подобный расклад. Рыжий фыркнул и прошел за ним. Кроуфорд нежился в джакузи и, судя по выражению блаженства на его лице, имел в виду всех и его в том числе.

— Ну? – наконец-то нарушил молчание Брэд.

— Из достоверных источников мне стало известно, что существует некая группа людей, которая занимается пси способностями.

— В наше просвещенное время только ленивый этим не занимается, — насмешливо фыркнул Кроуфорд.

— Слушай, ты мне сказать дашь? И после всего я ещё страховой агент?!

— Злопамятный какой… ну, валяй. Вещай.

— Это неправительственная группа, которая занимается не просто изучением пси-фактора, но и использует его на практике. У меня есть контакты и наводка, — провокационно замолчал Шульдих, заметив, каким задумчивыми стали глаза Кроуфорда.

— И? – послушно протянул Брэд, показывая, насколько он великодушен, что даже принимает эти детские правила игры в стимулирование собеседника наводящими вопросами.

— Как же с тобой скучно.

— Никто не обещал, что будет легко. Так что же ты предлагаешь мне?

— Я предлагаю тебе присоединиться ко мне и провести маленькое расследование.

— И почему ты решил, что мне будет интересно? – Кроуфорд прикрыл глаза, явно обдумывая услышанное.

— Во-первых, ты сейчас ищешь подтверждение своим теориям, а там, вполне возможно, сможешь найти больше того, на что рассчитываешь. Во-вторых, а, скорее, во-первых, там буду я, а, значит, тебе не станет скучно.

— Как самоуверенно.

— Ну, в моих скромных способностях ты успел убедиться в нашу первую встречу.

— Это когда тебя так развело с текилы, что ты слизывал её с груди официантки, потом у меня с ладоней, а затем танцевал стриптиз на столе в офисе шерифа?

— Это когда ты объяснял, что мы женатая пара, а поэтому сажать меня за решетку нельзя. Ты, как самый трезвый из нас двоих, проследишь, чтобы я не натворил бед. Кстати, почему нас с тобой тогда не упекли за всё это?

— Мои связи, — многозначительно протянул Кроуфорд, пытаясь не улыбаться приятным воспоминаниям.

— Мнда… а, по-моему, потому что мы очень быстро свалили оттуда.

— На самом деле, было что-то странное, практически паранормальное, когда тебя попытались скрутить. Они вдруг все поголовно захотели в сортир и ломанулись туда.

— Стоп. В сортир тогда хотел я.

— Ты телепат, — рассмеялся Кроуфорд. – Ты им это внушил.

— Три ха-ха.

— Но что-то ведь тогда произошло.

— Ты знаешь, я был настолько маловменяем, что не возьмусь утверждать что-то определенное.

— Надо будет тебя проверить на это дело, — скорее для себя, чем для Шульдиха, сделал пометку на будущее Кроуфорд.

— Так каков будет твой положительный ответ? – улыбнулся новоявленный телепат.

— Укрощение строптивого? – приподнял бровь Брэд.

— Искусство не умирает, оно вечно.

— Боюсь, что как бы заманчиво не было твоё предложение, но я буду вынужден тебе отказать.

— Могу я узнать причину?

— Запросто. Я послезавтра улетаю читать курс лекций в Берлин.

— Это прекрасно! – просиял было нахмурившийся Шульдих.

— И что в этом такого замечательного?

— Именно с Берлина и начинается наше расследование, мой дорогой Ватсон.

— Стоп. Во-первых, ты что, за меня уже всё решил? А во-вторых, почему мне отдана не первая скрипка?

— Я ущемил твоё чувство гордости?

— Нет, чувство справедливости. Так ты на вопросы ответишь?

— Ладно, так и быть, от сердца буквально отрываю, будь Холмсом, но деньги на морфий я тебе не дам. А разве ты уже не согласен, что это наше расследование? Тогда мне придётся тебя убить в целях конспирации. Ты слишком много знаешь.

— Ник, тебе никто не говорил, что ты слишком много гонишь?

— Пытались, но не успевали, — парировал Шульдих.

— Заткнись хоть на минуту. Дай подумать.

— Чего думать? Такой шанс выпадает не каждому, буквально раз в жизни. Надо действовать!

— Прежде чем совать голову в темную комнату, неплохо бы убедится, что это не чья-то задница.

— А таких размеров бывает?

— С тобой я поверю даже в инопланетян. Желтая пресса и не такое рассказывает.

— Я, конечно, журналист, но я работаю на солидное издание.

— Не одно солидное издание не будет публиковать мои работы.

— Будут. Сейчас принято знать хотя бы поверхностно, но обо всём.

Кроуфорд выполз из джакузи, с благодарным кивком забрал протянутое корреспондентом полотенце и тщательно вытерся. Шульдих беззастенчиво наблюдал за предполагаемым партнёром.

— С тебя экскурсия по самым лучшим клубам Берлина, — выдвинул своё условие Брэд.

— Не вопрос, — улыбнулся Шульдих, решивший не уточнять, что он, хоть и немец по происхождению, но в Германии в последний раз был в пятилетнем возрасте и, что характерно, ничего о ночной жизни города знать не мог. В силу возраста не интересовался.

— Отлично. А теперь хватит любоваться на мой голый зад, лучше пойди и приготовь нам завтрак.

***

В клубе с порочным названием «Ваше Желание» они оказались случайно. Снятая в Берлине машина заглохла ровно на полдороге до квартиры, предоставленной Кроуфорду университетом, в котором он читал лекции. Шульдих заскочил в клуб буквально на пару минут – отлить, и пропал на двадцать минут. Когда пятая сигарета подошла к концу, терпение оракула лопнуло, и он отправился вылавливать своего напарника из объятий сладкого дурмана, в котором, без сомнения, утопал это место. Ника он нашел за одним из столиков практический у самой сцены, на которой танцевала полуобнаженная девушка.

Оценив заказанный Шульдихом явно на двоих алкоголь, оракул сменил гнев на милость и присоседился. Тем более что танцовщица действительно знала толк в сексе с шестом. Потому что назвать танцем то, что она творила перед глазами шалеющей публики, не поворачивался язык.

— Что будем делать? – спросил Шульдих, повышая голос и пытаясь перекричать звон музыки в ушах.

— Говори мысленно. Тебе надо тренироваться, — громко произнес Кроуфорд, наклонившись к нему.

/Ненавижу тебя/.

/Я знаю. Но ты сам захотел, чтобы я направил тебя на путь истинный/.

/Ради бога, не занудствуй/, — отмахнулся Шульдих и, перегнувшись через стол, заложил купюру за тонкие шнурки черных трусиков изогнувшейся танцовщицы.

/Кто бы говорил?!/ — возмутился Брэд и дернул рыжего обратно.

/Что мы имеем в итоге?/

/Ты знаешь всё так же хорошо, как и я, но раз ты настаиваешь, то прошу. Эсцет – организация, диктующая до 60% мировой политики, что преступно много. Организация состоит как из паранормов, так и из обычных людей. Последних существенно больше, но ведущая роль остаётся за первыми. Во главе организации стоят трое Старейшин. Не самые сильные по дару, но самые хитрые – это уж точно/.

/И двинутые/, — кивнул Шульдих, практически полностью потеряв интерес к захватывающему зрелищу.

/Это не установлено точно, а по этому по факту: они склоны к некому мистицизму/.

/Так или иначе, организация стремится к мировому господству. А что будет дальше?/

/А вот об этом никто не знает. У меня есть предположение, что даже Старейшины не знают, что делать дальше/.

/Организация имеет свои филиалы в различных странах. Под её непосредственное влияние попадает почти вся Европа. Представительства есть на территориях обеих Америк, Австралии и Азии. Даже в России/.

/Что тебя в этом так удивляет?/

/Россия всегда славилась хорошей разведкой, даже закинуть инфильтрационную группу было сложно, а уж обосноваться…/

/Это было давно. В период холодной войны/.

/Ладно, оставим этот вопрос. Не ключевое/, — отмахнулся Шульдих и покосился на четко видный в свете неоновых огней профиль Кроуфорда.

Оракул смотрел на сцену, но явно её не видел. Быть может, предвидел?

/А ключевое то, что мы будем совсем этим делать?/ — наконец-то обронил он после продолжительной паузы.

/Ну, найденного материала в теории хватит надолго/.

/Если раньше тебя за её разглашение не прибьют/.

— За долгую жизнь и нескорую смерть. Не чокаясь, — поднял тост Кроуфорд и выпил залпом. Виски было так себе. Лучше бы телепат заказал им обоим своё драгоценное пиво.

/Ладно, я потратил командировочные затак. А ты?/

/Увидеть своими глазами было, конечно, очень интересно. Проверить, сумею ли я открыть в тебе дарование, тоже. Но по факту – за разглашение меня по головке тоже не погладят. И ты знаешь, я предпочту не надеяться на авось/.

/Да уж, ребята серьёзные/.

/Забыть, забить и не вспоминать?/ — предложил Шульдих, поддавшись лиричному настроению Кроуфорда.

Всё-таки плюсы в том, что он – телепат, были, но и минусов хватало. Например, не всегда он мог точно сказать, его это настроение, или он словил случайно чужое.

/А ты сможешь?/ — с любопытством посмотрел на него оракул.

/Ну, при определенной сноровке. Это же всё-таки не белая обезьяна/.

/По мне так хуже/, — усмехнулся Кроуфорд и пояснил, — /По сути, организация — прекрасный инструмент для любого, кто захочет воплотить все свои мечты в жизнь. Тут тебе и люди, и связи, и система, и деньги. Государство в государстве/.

/Ватикан?/

/А чем не своя религия? С Эсцет по размаху, пожалуй, даже мафия не сравнится/.

/Ты готов убивать?/ — перешел к самому трудному для себя пункту Шульдих.

/Раз ты спрашиваешь, значит, уже обдумываешь перспективы?/ — Кроуфорд развернул Шульдиха лицом к себе и впился в него требовательным взглядом. Если бы их не занимал один и тот же вопрос, то, наверное, они бы поцеловались. Атмосфера располагала, ханжеством не страдал ни один из них, а мозг требовал отключки, точно так же как тело – секса.

/Ты не ответил. Ты готов убивать?/

/Власти без дерьма не бывает/.

/Я спросил не про это/, — отстранился Шульдих и усмехнулся: все эти разглагольствования его мало интересовали. Он хотел знать ответ на свой вопрос. Быть может, потому что сам не мог однозначно на него ответить.

/Готов/, — кратко ответил Кроуфорд и улыбнулся так безмятежно, как не улыбаются ангелы с фресок на день благодарения. — /А ты?/

/Да… нет/.

/Так да или нет?/

/Не знаю/ — пожал плечами Шульдих. Он чувствовал, что за этот месяц он изменился больше, чем за все предыдущие года жизни. Куда половому созреванию до перекройки себя? Или просто осознанию того, что было всегда. Ведь недаром говорят, что мы не можем быть теми, кем не являемся от рождения.

/Можем попробовать/.

/Предлагаешь пойти и кого-нибудь застрелить?/

/Для чего тебе нужна власть?/ — Кроуфорд сощурил глаза.

На стеклах очков танцевали изломанные фигурки людей.

/Мне нужен весь мир/.

/Мы прекрасно подойдем друг другу... а, напарник? Я хочу власти, чтобы перекроить всё под свой размер, ты хочешь мир для себя/.

/Ладно, с целями мы определились. Но вопрос с убийствами остаётся в силе/ — Шульдих забрал у Кроуфорда пачку сигарет и, вытянув одну, закурил. На вкус рыжего они были слишком крепкими, но сейчас он практически ничего не почувствовал.

/Право слово, какие мелочи?/ — почти раздельно откликнулся Кроуфорд. — /Это всего лишь значит, что нам понадобится боевик, а, может, и не один для грязной работы/.

/Вербовка на твоей совести/, — моментально среагировал телепат и, бросив деньги на стол, легко поднялся на ноги. — /Каковы наши шансы на успех?/

Кроуфорд молчал до самого выхода из клуба и только тогда, когда они вдохнули свежего ночного воздуха ещё спящего Берлина, ответил:

— Пятьдесят на пятьдесят. Либо да, либо нет.

Шульдих рассмеялся. Его улыбке позавидовал бы и сам Дьявол.

— Как думаешь, нам хватит пяти лет, чтобы поставить мир на колени?


End file.
